Las Vueltas en el Tiempo
by Lady Kenobi
Summary: Algunas veces lo pasado se puede cambiar, en este caso, han llegado para cambiar el pasado y crear un nuevo futuro. Tres generaciones juntas, un presente nuevo que construir.
1. Primera parte: El Inicio

_He regresado ahora con mi primer fic que escribí (antes de El Fin de un Sueño). Lo empezé a escribir en el 2002. Lo publiqué justo cuando decidí escribir en Fanfiction. Ha sufrido muchas modificaciones, cambios, etc.. Pero decidí darle otra oportunidad y correguirlo así que lo corregí y corregí y por fin quedó esta versióne. Espero que la disfruten mucho. Los dejo con la introducción y el primer capítulo. _

_Lady Kenobi_

**Las Vueltas en el tiempo **

**_Introducción de la primera parte_**

**Capítulo 1: _El inicio _**

**AÑO: 2032 **

No se como inició esto, para mi fue al principio algo raro pues yo me creía perfecta, sin ningún defecto o anormalidad. Todo en mi vida era perfecto excepto mi familia. Todo se aclaró un día en la mañana cuando llegó un ave blanca, mejor dicho una lechuza con una carta dirigida para James, mi hermano, iniciaba así:

_Señor James Potter _

_Comedor _

_8 High Street _

_Londres _

_Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. _

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall _

_Querido Señor Potter: _

_Es un placer informarle, que usted tiene una vacante en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista de útiles que se adjunta con esta carta. Las clases comienzan el primero de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza, no más tarde del 31 de Julio. _

_Se despide cordialmente. _

_Severus Snape _

_Director asistente _

El se emocionó, yo me espanté¿mi hermano, un anormal, un mago? IMPOSIBLE, mamá y papá estaban emocionados. Mi hermano era el favorito, se parecía a papá, el era todo su mundo para ellos, me lleva un año, eso a mi me daba envidia pues yo era la oveja negra de la familia. Estaba muy inconforme, pensé que estaba en una pesadilla, pero no. Comprobé esto cuando en la noche baje y escuche a mis padres hablando en la alacena diciendo esto:

.-Mi amor no crees que esto es fantástico, nuestro hijo fue aceptado en Hogwarts- dijo papá

.-Harry espero que quede en Gryffindor como nosotros- dijo mamá con un suspiro

.-Yo no quiero que quede en Slytherin, aunque yo me preocupe que fuera a ser un muggle- dijo papá

Yo pensé inmediatamente: "Que es muggle", pero seguí escuchando la conversación y descubrí que mis papás eran magos. Yo no lo quería ser, traté de ser como era antes, quería cumplir mis sueños. Disfrute que mi hermano no estaba pero siempre tenía que mentir diciendo a mis amistades y vecinos que se había ido a estudiar a Oxford. Todos pensaban que éramos de la alta sociedad o algo así, pero mi peor pesadilla se cumplió cuando en verano llegó una lechuza con dos cartas, una para mi hermano, y otra para mí que decía:

_Señorita Fleur Potter _

_Comedor _

_8 High Street _

_Londres _

_Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. _

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall _

_Querida Srita. Potter: _

_Es un placer informarle, que usted tiene una vacante en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista de útiles que se adjunta con esta carta. Las clases comienzan el primero de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza, no más tarde del 31 de Julio. _

_Se despide cordialmente. _

_Severus Snape _

_Director asistente _

De pronto empecé a maldecir hasta que mi madre me dijo:

.-Fleur¿no te da gusto que te hayan aceptado en Hogwarts?

Yo me negué y ni modo tuve que ir al Expreso de Hogwarts donde conocí a Melimé Romerts, una chica de familia muggle y Robert Weasley. Quede en Gryffindor junto con ellos, y desperdicie 6 años de mi vida en esa escuela, 6 largos años, mis ilusiones y mis sueños a la basura, así es hoy es un día normal, común y corriente.


	2. Un día casi normal

**Las Vueltas en el Tiempo**

**Capítulo 2: Un día casi normal**

**AÑO: 1964 **

_Querido Diario... _

_Hoy es un día normal, nos toca clase con McGonagall de transformaciones, creo que es la mejor clase que dan en Hogwarts. Ya pronto saldremos de aquí y podré ver a mi mamá, a mi papá y a mi odiosa hermana Petunia. _

_Lily Evans _

Parecía ser un día cansado y los Merodeadores parecían estar planeando una broma pues estaban todos en bola

.-Oye, ya viste a esta Lily con su amiga Anabel - exclamó Sirius dándole un codazo a James

.-Y si le jugamos una broma a una de ellas para que se les quite lo presumidas-dijo James muy emocionado, como si le dijeran que ganaban la copa de Quidditch

Lily estaba pasando cerca de los Merodeadores cuando James le lanzó un hechizo de levitación. Fue muy potente que logró levantar a Lily del suelo.

.-¡Estúpido Potter, bájame ya!

.-Ja, ja y por que lo tengo que hacer mi amor- dijo éste casi en carcajadas

.-Por que si no te voy a dar en toda tu cara- respondió Severus Snape atrás de él

.-Gracias a dios que llegaste Snape, Potter me subió y como siempre intenta molestarme- le dijo Lily

.-Ya llegó el pelo grasoso- dijeron Lupin y Sirius atacados de la risa

.-Algún día me vengaré de ustedes- respondió este

.-Señor Snape no creí escuchar eso de usted- dijo Dumbledore atrás de Snape

.-Perdón señor- respondió este alejándose rápidamente del lugar

.-Señor Potter bajé por favor a su compañera y todos- dijo lanzando una rápida mirada hacia los merodeadores y a Anabel - diríjanse a su clase

Inmediatamente todos obedecieron a Dumbledore. Solo quedaron en el pasillo Lily y James

.-Seré de familia muggle pero procurare jamás mezclarme contigo

.-Pues yo seré el que me casé contigo

.-Piensa lo que tu quieras- dijo Lily entrando al salón

**AÑO: 2032 **

Estaba en la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras, pero pensando en otras cosas cuando escuché:

.-Como les estaba diciendo tienen que hacer equipos de 4 personas y al azar para que puedan realizar el trabajo que les voy a dejar- dijo la profesora Melanie – empezaré con este equipo: Dudlery Malfoy, se une con Robert Weasley, Melimé Romerts y Fleur Potter.

De repente, me baje de mis fantasías

.-Me perdonará maestra pero yo no voy a trabajar, con Malfoy

.-Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- se oyó por todo el salón

.-Me perdonara Señorita Potter, pero tú no eres nadie para mandarme y si no sale inmediatamente de la clase, le avisaré a sus padres

.-Entonces me retiro- respondí saliendo con paso decidido del salón

.-Él que quiera se puede salir junto con ella- agregó Melanie enojada

Nadie habló

Conmigo cerca pasan este tipo de cosas, es clásico.

Ya en la noche s Robert y Melimé me dijeron que la tarea era construir un giratiempo y que lo teníamos que entregar dentro de 3 meses. Yo hice que no estaba ofendida, pero en el fondo no sabía como iba a reaccionar mamá.

Al día siguiente me miré en un espejo mágico cepillándome mi larga cabellera rubia y viendo los profundos ojos verdes de mi papá cuando entró Melimé con la misma sonrisa de todas las mañanas

.-Oye ya vamos al vestíbulo a desayunar

.-No tengo ánimos, pero iré- dije

.-Tienes miedo que te regañe tu mamá

.-Claro que no, mi mamá no me puede decir nada- respondí aunque en el fondo le tengo pavor

.-Bueno en el camino te cuento los chismes

Baje en el vestíbulo y me estaba esperando Malfoy. Como todos los días me volvió a repetir y a presumir de la superioridad de los Malfoy y de la inferioridad de los Potter y Weasley. En lo único que coincidimos y aunque el lo niegue es que su mamá era de familia muggle y la mía igual. No le respondí, caminé por el comedor ignorando a todos completamente. Cuando me senté y empecé a desayunar llegó Hedwig, la lechuza de mi padre la cual dejó algo en mi plato. No era una carta sino un vociferador. Realizó su función al explotar y hacer que todos escucharan la voz de mamá.

**AÑO: 1964 **

Estaban los de sexto curso en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. El profesor Roland, después de un tiempo de desaparición por el bosque había regresado con un unicornio macho. Como siempre los alumnos callaron y comenzó la lección. Todo en la clase era monotonía, al igual que los merodeadores que contaban chistes repetidos del profesor.

.-Potter reúnete con Evans para hacer el trabajo- dijo el profesor cuando empezó a formar equipos

Lily puso cara de tortura. Definitivamente ese no iba a ser su día.

.-Potter– se limitó a decir Lily

.-Evans- dijo éste con voz segura, hasta retándola

.-Evans y Potter, váyanse al bosque prohibido, por favor- respondió el profesor Roland

Lily y James obedecieron sin discusión alguna la orden de su profesor. Después de caminar un rato por el bosque, Lily empezó a sentir que algo no iba bien en el bosque.

.-Potter, siento que algo raro en este momento

.-Evans, se llama amor

.-Cierra tu boca por enésima vez Potter

.-Yo sólo digo la verdad mi….

.-¿Qué es esa sombra?- lo interrumpió Lily, la cual empezó a adoptar un color blanco.

Lily señalaba temblorosamente al frente, donde había una sombra acercándose peligrosamente hacia la pareja

.-No lo se –respondió James aterrorizado. Tomó instintivamente a Lily y la abrazó fuertemente a él.

Sin poder detenerlo, la sombra se acercó rápidamente a ellos como si supiera que iban a echarse a correr. Se acercó a ellos, y se les empezó a rodear. No los dejaba moverse y es cuando se empezaron a desesperar.

.-AUXILIO! AYUDA -gritaron los dos mientras sentían cómo esa sombra se los tragaba rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en otro tiempo un chico pasaba sus vacaciones en la casa de sus odiosos tíos. Solo había obedecido a Dumbledore para poder alejarse de la Orden del Fénix. Necesitaba reflexionar de lo sucedido y cambiar todo lo que le rodeaba, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Se prepararía para poder derrotar a Voldemort. El mundo entonces lo verían con otros ojos.


	3. Regreso a Hogwarts

Hola a todos! Ahora vengo con el tercer capítulo de este fic. Es muy deprimente solo recibir un review pero no importa, seguire, se que vendrán muchos más adelante. Jaja, a darle duro!

Ahora contesto reviews:

ginebra.- Si, aseguro que seá un gran fic, conforme pasen los capítulos verás se va a poner muy muy bien , esto es apenas el inicio. Actualizaré pronto. Besos!

_Lady Kenobi_

**

* * *

**

**Las Vueltas en el Tiempo**

**Capítulo 3: Regreso a Hogwarts**

Estaba cansado de pensar en lo mismo. No había sido su culpa, Sirius no había muerto por algo malo que él haya hecho, pero al mismo tiempo el se había querido hacer el héroe como había dicho Hermione. Entonces otra vez entraba en un conflicto de nunca acabar. Harry Potter estaba acostado en la cama sin voluntad, no quería levantarse ni pensar en nada más. No había podido dormir todo el verano por las intrusiones que Lord Voldemort hacía a su mente, en las cuales veía como el moría a manos de Voldemort.

.-Harry Potter, tienes una llamada de tus "amigos"- gritó Petunia dando golpes en la puerta de Harry, el cual no había salido de ahí todas las vacaciones mas que para ir al baño.

.-NO ME TIENES QUE GRITAR- exclamó Harry abriendo la puerta bruscamente y dejándose ver

.-¿Qué demonios te hiciste?- preguntó después de unos segundo Petunia al ver a Harry cambiado.

El Harry que había abierto la puerta no era el mismo muchacho pálido y flacucho, sino que ahora lo único que quedaba de aquel recuerdo era su cicatriz, pues aquel cuerpo pálido y flacucho fue remplazado por un muchacho guapo y que sus ojos fueron remplazados por unos que reflejaban una mirada de profundidad, mostraban a una persona fría, pero al mismo tiempo de fuerza y sabiduría. Su cabello se había alborotado más y le había crecido tanto que ahora le llegaba más allá de los hombros.

.-Nada que a ti te importe, o ¿acaso después de 15 años de estar viviendo bajo su techo, se han dado cuanta de que existo¿alguna vez se han preguntado que es lo que siento o pienso? Petunia, ya es tarde para preocuparse por mi ¿no lo crees?- dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Petunia y segundos después descendió rápido antes de que Petunia pudiera asimilar lo que le había dicho

.-Bueno- dijo Harry un poco molesto al recibir el teléfono

.-Hola Harry- le contesto una voz muy emocionada

.-¡Hermione!- exclamó Harry sin poder ocultar la felicidad -¿como has estado?

.-Muy feliz, pues nos llegaron ya los resultados de los TIMOS

.-A mi no me han llegado

.-Lógico, Dumbledore nos los dio personalmente- dijo Hermione en un tono presumido

.-Dumbledore- murmuró Harry mientras recordaba lo tan desagradable que era ese nombre. ¿Como le pudo haber mentido y haberlo utilizado te tal forma?

.-Harry¿en que piensas?- dijo en voz baja Hermione al no recibir contestación de Harry

.-Nada importante

.-Bueno, eso espero- respondió Hermione con voz preocupada- te hablaba para saber como estabas, darte esta noticia y decirte que mañana pasamos (claro la Orden y la familia de Ron) por ti para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts

.-De acuerdo

.-Entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Hermione muy emocionada

.-Adiós

.-Adiós

.-No se preocupen- dijo Harry volteando a ver a los Dursley-mañana me largo de aquí y se acaba su pesadilla

El día siguiente a la llamada era un día caluroso y una parte de la Orden del Fénix (Lupin, Tonks, el Señor Weasley, Ojolco y otros más) estaban justo a la entrada de la casa de los Dursley. Entonces Harry fue el que les dio la bienvenida. Solo hubo miradas de sorpresa, no lo podían reconocer.

.-Harry, que guapo estas- dijo Tonks arrojándose hacia Harry, el cuál le dio un gran abrazo, lo cual Lupin vio un poco celoso

.-Harry, me sorprende en verte- dijo Lupin dándole un abrazo no muy amigable, lo cual Harry notó y estuvo a punto de atacarse de la risa pues sabía que Lupin no era muy bueno demostrando sus sentimientos hacia las chicas

.-Bueno señor Potter, tiene ya su equipaje listo, como lo veo, pero ¿dónde se encuentran sus tíos?- preguntó Ojoloco Moody

.-Salieron, pero no creo que les interese saludarlos¿vamos a ir a Grimmaund Place?- preguntó Harry tomando su baúl

.-Si, nos iremos en este traslador- dijo el señor Weasley sacando un enchufe de su bolsillo

.-Una, dos tres….

Solo Harry sintió un gran vértigo y de inmediato vio a una Hermione y Ron espantados pues no se esperaban que fueran a llegar en ese momento, en ese lugar y en esa situación. Ron y Hermione estaban tan cerca del otro que podrían verse perfectamente las pecas de Ron y cada uno de los poros de la piel de Hermione

.-Harry- dijo Hermione sonrojada y sorprendida cuando un muy atractivo Harry se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que jamás había hecho

.-Vaya Harry- dijo Ron después de ver celosamente la escena - que cambio no

.-Si, era lo que necesitaba

.-Harry, lo siento mucho- dijo Hermione lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a Ron se salió- lo sentimos mucho, no queríamos que sufrieras- siguió diciendo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Harry

.-Lo se Hermione y no se preocupen- dijo este separándose de Hermione- me alegro que ustedes hayan arreglado sus diferencias

.-¡Harry, como lo adivinaste!- exclamó Ron sonrojado

.-Lo se casi todo- dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo a Ron

.-Harry- exclamó Ginny entrando al cuarto- te ves espectacular

.-Gracias Ginny- dijo Harry dándole un beso a la mejilla

.-Mi capitán, que puesto me vas a dar ahora en Quidditch- dijo Ginny preguntándole a Harry

.-El que tú gustes- respondió este guiñándole el ojo- si es que me nombran capitán

.-Seguro que te nombran Harry, aun así competiré para quedar como cazadora

.-Mi vida, ya tienes tu equipaje- dijo dulcemente la señora Weasley entrando al cuarto donde estaba aquel cuarteto

.-Si, lo tengo hecho desde ayer- dijo Harry

.-Dentro de unos minutos nos vamos a la estación- dijo la señora Weasley saliendo del cuarto

 

.-¿Qué creen que pase en este curso?- dijo Hermione después de terminar su recorrido junto con Ron, por el tren para ver que nada malo pasaba

.-No lo se, no puede ser peor- dijo Ron, comiéndose una rana de chocolate

.-Veamos que haya regresado Voldemort, que nos pongan otro maestro de DAE y todavía no se como salí en mis TIMOS, no creo que pase nada grave- exclamó Harry

.-Perdóname Harry- dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca- se me olvido darte tus resultados¡POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE RON!- dijo dándole un condazo a este

.-No es mi culpa, señorita perfección- expresó este último sobándose la zona de las costillas

.-He aquí tus resultados, Señor Potter- dijo Hermione sacando de su capa un sobre con el sello del ministerio de magia

.-¡JE SUIS MARAVEILUS! –exclamó Harry después de ver sus resultados- la vida me acaba de sonreír

.-¡Por que!- dijo emocionado Ron levantándose de su lugar

.-Vean esto- dijo Harry enseñándoles a sus dos mejores amigos sus resultados

_Adivinación: Insatisfactorio_

_Astronomía: Aceptable_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Supera las Expectativas_

_Encantamientos: Extraordinario_

_Herbología: Aceptable_

_Historia de la Magia: Insatisfactorio_

_Pociones: Extraordinaordinario_

_Transformaciones: Extraordinario_

_Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas: Aceptable_

_En total 7 TIMOS. Cumple los requerimientos para poder estudiar la rama de Aurología………_

.-Harry es maravilloso- dijo Ron sonriendo

.-¿De cuando acá sabes francés?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida

.-Mmm, será es un secreto- dijo Harry llevándose la mano a la boca

.-Esta bien- dijo Ron riéndose

.-LÁRGATE- gritó de repente Harry levantándose de su lugar al ver como Malfoy sin sus achichincles iban a entraban a su compartimiento

.-Me retiraré no por que tu me lo ordenas, sino por que no quiero estar cerca de una sangre sucia, una rata y un demente el cual va a pagar por el encierro de mi padre en Azkaban- dijo Draco con mucho orgullo y retirándose del compartimiento

.-Que deje de estar fregando- dijo Ron dando un puñetazo a la puerta

.-Mmm, Harry vamos a dar un paseo Ron y yo por el pasillo- dijo Hermione tomándo del brazo a Ron

Cuando Hermione y Ron salieron Harry se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta cuando entró en el compartimiento una chica rubia de ojos azules que era igual de alta que Harry.

.-¿Vas a entrar o piensas quedarte parada ahí?- pregunto Harry un poco molesto desde su lugar, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran cuando pensaba.

.-Lo siento, voy a entrar- dijo ella con dulzura- me llamo Susan March ¿y tú?

.-Harry Potter- dijo seriamente

.-Harry Potter- exclamó Susan emocionada llevándose las mano a la boca - pensé que jamás te iba a conocer

.-En serio- dijo Harry- cualquiera lo haría

.-Lo siento- dijo tímidamente Susan

.-No te preocupes - dijo Harry por primera vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella viendo que era hermosa y decidió no quitarle la mirada de encima

.-Yo vengo del Instituto Salem para brujas

.-Entonces eres norteamericana¿de familia muggle o de magos?

.-Soy de familia muggle, sabes me puedes llamar Sussie

.-Sussie- dijo Harry dando una sonrisa sincera la cual no había hecho aparición desde la muerte de Sirius

.-Claro, así me dicen mis hermanas Hilary de 18 y Anne de 16 años

.-Vaya- exclamó Harry- que afortunada eres

.-No te creas- respondió ella - a Hilary ya no la veo y Anne vive para molestarme.

.-Qué mal que digas eso de mí, hermanita- dijo una chica casi idéntica a Susan con la excepción que su cabello en vez de ser chino y rubio como el de su hermana era lacio -yo sin embargo te quiero mucho... aunque yo estudio hermanita no que tú vives para el Quidditch.

.-Es mejor que estudiar, nos vemos Anne- dijo Susan cerrándole la puerta

.-¿Juegas Quidditch?- pregunto Harry sorprendido pues pensaba que una chica bonita debería hacer otras cosas que jugar Quidditch

.-Quidditch es el mejor deporte del mundo mágico- dijo Susan- a mi hermana no le convence pues mis padres no son magos y su ideología a veces es un poco muggle. Yo soy la primera en jugar el Quidditch, a Hilary tampoco le gusta y mi madre casi nada sabe de deportes mágicos

.-¿Tú que haces en Hogwarts?

.-Voldemort revivió hace 1 año- dijo ella observando la mirada de asombro de Harry por decir el nombre que a muchos le temían- entonces Dumbledore nos dio la oportunidad de entrar a Hogwarts no solo a mi hermana y a mí, sino a muchos chicos de otras escuelas que querían ser protegidos.

.-Y no tienes miedo de decir el nombre de Voldemort, que valiente

.-No¿por que le tendría que tener miedo, el miedo es el mejor aliado del lado oscuro

.-Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres una de las nuevas alumnas- dijo Malfoy entrando al compartimiento

.-LÁRGATE- gritó Harry sacando la varita

.-San Potter- dijo éste- parece que no has aprendido al quedarte sin tu querido padrino Sirius Black ah y no me puedes correr por ser perfecto. No vengo a discutir con un pobre diablo- ahora dirigiéndose a Susan- entonces tu eres la nueva - dijo Malfoy haciéndose del muy galán

.-Si- dijo Susan sin intimidarse

.-Eres una sangre sucia, pero te voy a tener dentro de mi lista de amistades. Me llamo Draco Malfoy

.-No te preocupes estoy muy bien con Harry- dijo Susan un poco nerviosa

.-Entonces muérete - dijo Malfoy lanzándole un beso

.-Muérete tú- dijo Susan levantándose y dándole un golpe en la cara y en sus bajos. Malfoy se fue muy dolido, en todo, a su compartimiento de prefectos.

.-No tienes que hacer nada- dijo Susan viendo que Harry casi se salía para alcanzarlo- es un idiota y no vale la pena- en fin ¿Sirius Black era algo tuyo?

.-Si- dijo Harry tristemente

.-Vaya- dijo esta acercándose a él y tomándole muy decidida la mano- aunque no lo conocí creo que te ha de ver dolido mucho. Perdí a mi padre cuando era chica y se lo que se siente. ¿acaso te puedo ayudar?

.-Ya lo estas haciendo- dijo éste agachando su cabeza

.-Sabes te ves bien así, en plan de chico malo o rebelde

.-¿Lo crees tu?- respondió este riéndose

.-Por supuesto, quisiera saber contra quien estas en contra pues tu actitud al recibirme no fue la más amable

.-Contra los que me mintieron, especialmente Dumbledore

.-Vaya- dijo esta sorprendida

.-Aunque no lo creas me hizo mucho daño

.-Lo veo en tus ojos- respondió Susan viéndolo fijamente- están opacos, tristes¿me dejas entrar como amiga?

.-Claro- dijo automáticamente el chico

Y pasaron hablando todo el camino a Hogwarts sin ser interrumpidos. Cuando llegaron, se oyó una voz conocida diciendo:

.-Los chicos de primero y chicos de otras escuelas, acérquense a mí- dijo Hagrid

.-Te veré en el comedor- dijo Susan corriendo

.-Esta bien- dijo Harry mirándo como se alejaba- vaya, es muy es especial

Hermione y Ron lo alcanzaron para tomar el carruaje mientras le preguntaban que había hecho. Este les respondió tranquilamente que nada.

Ya en el Gran Comedor la profesora McGonagall como todos los años dejó sobre un taburete el sombrero seleccionador y este empezó a cantar:

_Hace muchos años_

_Había en esta región_

_Cuatro magos, _

_De gran poder y renombre. _

_Querían formar un colegio _

_Para enseñar su arte _

_Pero no estaban de acuerdo _

_Sobre cómo debían ser los muchachos. _

_Entonces, Godric Gryffindor dijo: _

_-Para mí, lo mas importante es la valentía_

_Helga Hufflepuf dijo a su vez: _

_-Para mí, la honestidad y el entusiasmo_

_Rowena Ravenclaw replicó: _

_-Los míos serán los inteligentes_

_Y Salazar Slytherin concluyó: _

_-Míos serán los astutos_

_Y así, ustedes serán seleccionados, _

_Dependiendo lo que haya _

_En sus mentes y corazones. _

_Colóquenme sobre sus cabezas y le diré de qué casa son! _

Al terminar la canción, se oyó una breve ovación para el sombrero. Esta fue una de las tantas canciones que el sombrero se sabía de memoria. Empezó McGonagall con los nuevos de primero y después con los nuevos de otras escuelas:

.-March, Anne caminó hacia el sombrero, se lo probó, segundos después el sombrero, gritó¡SLYTHERIN, Susan se espantó pues no quería ella quedar en Slytherin al igual que su hermana, pues los gemelos eran casi idénticos del todo y además de tener telepatía, podía en casi todas las ocasiones, Anne tener los mismos pensamientos de Susan

.-March, Susan-dijo la Profesora

.-¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el Sombrero tras una larga espera. La poquita diferencia que tenían las dos marcó la diferencia, Anne era más macabra, se podría decir.

La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió, Harry estaba radiante de felicidad. Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta rápidamente del cambio de actitud de su amigo y realmente se preguntaban si había estado haciendo "nada".

Se terminó minutos después la selección y fue el momento cuando Albus Dumbledore se levantó para dar el discurso del año

.-Alumnos- dijo Dumbledore desde la mesa de los profesores- tengo una noticia importante que darles

.-Espero que no sea una tontería- dijo Harry en voz alta mirando a aquel anciano con tanto odio que si en ese momento hiciera un crucio podría haber matado a cualquiera sin necesidad de utilizar muchos crucios, pues con uno hubiera bastado.

.-Me temo que es tan importante para mí, como para los presentes- respondió Dumbledore cosa que todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Harry Potter, el niño consentido de Dumbledore rebelarse ante tan respetable persona- ahora antes de la interrupción del señor Potter les presento a los nuevos docentes alguien nuevo para el personal docente y para todos ustedes. En primer lugar démosle otra vez la bienvenida a nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, Remus Lupin

De nuevo unos aplausos más fuertes y gritos de alegría, excepto por supuesto de los Slytherin.

.-A la profesora Sybill Trelawney y a Frizne que van a dar ambos adivinación

Casi nadie aplaudió más que Lavander, Parvatil y los profesores

.-Por último, les presento al ayudante y sustituto del profesor Lupin, el profesor James Routh- dijo esto último indicando hacia una puerta que era abierta inmediatamente dejando ver a un hombre de la misma edad que Lupin, con unos ojos azules, cabello corto y un cuerpo bien formado. Este iba vestido de negro y cargaba un portafolio.

Todos aplaudieron excepto los Slytherin y un muchacho de ojos verdes el cual estaba confundido pues aquel señor le daba la sensación de haber visto y conocido ya.

.-Ahora, disfruten de su banquete- dijo Dumbledore haciendo aparecer la comida con un movimiento de su mano

Susan se sorprendió al ver como mágicamente iba apareciendo la comida, en su antigua escuela las chicas debían ir por la comida del día a la barra, donde las brujas que trabajaban en la cocina les servían porciones de todo.

Cuando terminaron de comer Hermione dijo:

.-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y el es Ron Weasley, somos los prefectos de Gryffindor así que síganos

Susan no perdía detalle de los objetos mágicos del castillo, los pasadizos secretos, las contraseñas, los cuadros, los fantasmas. Todo la sorprendía y maravillaba, tanto que se apenó cuando llegaron al área correspondiente a Gryffindor.

Hermione se detuvo ante un retrato con una dama gorda en el.

.-Golons- dijo

El retrato se abrió y dejo a la vista otro pasadizo.

.-Chicos ahora a sus habitaciones la habitación de varones es aquella y aquellas son las de las chicas, dulces sueños y nos vemos.- dijo muy rápido y se marchó a un rincón.

.-No tengo sueño- exclamó Harry el cual no se sentía agotado

.-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a dormir y mañana seguimos hablando en el desayuno?- dijo Ron bostezando ya de sueño

.-Nos vemos Susan y Hermione- dijo Harry, pero mirando solamente a Susan

.-Nos vemos-respondieron Susan y Hermione. Ambas chicas subieron lentamente a la habitación del sexto curso.

Al darse cuenta de lo cansada Susan, se tiró en su cama para pensar. Estaba muy contenta. Aquel era un lugar maravilloso y mágico, ya tenía amigos... no había resultado tan difícil como ella pensaba. Al otro día comenzarían las clases ¿Cómo serían? Susan se durmió pensando en esto y en todas las cosas nuevas y maravillosas que le quedaban por conocer.


	4. El Hechizo

Hola a todos! Bueno he vuelto después de un buen rato trayendoles este capítulo, justamente hoy que es el primer año en Fanfiction, y justamente un día como hoy empezé publicando esta historia, así celebro publicando nuevos capítulos en todos mis fics! Disfrutenlo!

**Las Vueltas en el Tiempo**

**Capítulo 4: El hechizo**

.-¡Qué raro que no hayan llegado nuestros horarios!- exclamo Sean en el desayuno junto a los demás Gryffindor de sexto

.-Es algo lógico- empezó Hermione dejando de comer mientras todos volteaban a verla- dependiendo de nuestros resultados en los TIMOS nos darán los horarios dependiendo a la carrera que elijamos

.-Vagga Ermminee, ee orprredes- trató de decir Ron

.-Ronald, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no nos contestes con la boca abierta- replicó Hermione molesta

.-Te pareces mi mamá- dijo Ron cuando terminó de pasar la comida

.-¡Bah!- fue finalmente lo que Hermione terminó diciendo

.-¿Por qué no vamos a ver al profesor Lupin?- propuso Harry ya cuando vio que sólo Ron y Hermione lo iban a escuchar.

.-Pero….- empezó Hermione

Ron y Harry se levantaron automáticamente de la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta del Gran Comedor, lo único que le quedo a Hermione fue seguirlos.

.-Ya casi queda subir unos cuantos escalones para llegar al despacho de Lupin- dijo Ron jadeando

.-Oigan a donde van- dijo una voz muy dulce

Era Susan que se había levantado muy temprano para explorar el castillo con la ayuda de Nick Casi-Decapitado

.-Chicos que hacen aquí- dijo Nick- es muy raro dando paseos por los pasillos cuando deberían estar disfrutando su día libre

.-Vamos a ver al profesor Lupin- dijo Hermione- ¿acaso sabe de casualidad, quien es el profesor James Routh?

.-La verdad no había escuchado su nombre, ni fue estudiante de Hogwarts, si no lo hubiera recordado- dijo Nick sosteniéndose la cabeza

.-Que más da, al cabo como todos los maestros de defensa tendrá algún defecto y se irá- dijo Harry- además se nos va a hacer tarde

.-Bueno, entonces dejo que lleguen a su destino, hasta luego- dijo Nick atravesando una pared

.-¿Quién es?- respondió una voz muy gruesa y grave cuando el cuarteto tocó la puerta del despacho de Lupin

.-Somos nosotros, Harry, Ron, Hermione y una invitada- dijo Hermione al escuchar la voz del profesor Lupin

.-Hola como están - dijo Lupin invitándolos a pasar. Al interior se encontraba el profesor Routh tomando té de una mesa.

Inmediatamente se levantó.

.-Pues muy bien -dijo Ron

Pasaron al despacho, que era el mismo que tenía Lupin en tercer año.

.-Como dijo el profesor Dumbledore ayer, les presentó al profesor James Routh- dijo Lupin y luego dirigiéndose a James- te presentó a Ron Weasley

.-Mucho gusto- dijo Ron dándole la mano

.-Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente que haya existido- dijo Lupin mientras James la saludaba

.-Harry Potter- dijo Lupin observando la reacción de ambos

.-Definitivamente te pareces a tu padre- dijo James mirándolo con melancolía- lo conocí cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts

.-Vaya- dijo Harry-_"Es imposible, Nick Casi-Decapitado me dijo que nunca estudió aquí"- _pensó Harry mientras sentía que ya conocía a esa persona

.-Y finalmente- dijo Lupin mirándo fijamente a Susan

.-Mi nombre es Susan March- dijo ella dándole la mano a Lupin y James

.-¿Qué hacen los 4 por estos rumbos?- dijo Lupin ya cuando se terminó la presentación de James- deberían estar disfrutando este día libre en vez de estarme visitando

.-Bueno es que Susan quería conocer todo Hogwarts- dijo Harry

.-Y si nosotros lo conocemos muy bien pero más si nos enseñara todos los caminos- dijo Ron, tratando de convencer a Lupin que revelara más secretos sobre Hogwarts

.-RON, como que quieres conocer todos los caminos de Hogwarts, imagínate, podrían salir todos los días, y como prefecta digo que...

.-Aliviánate Hermione, no te tomes muy en serio de ser prefecta- dijo Susan

.-Me retiro, tengo que ir a vigilar los pasillos y tengo que checar algo a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione

.-Adiós Hermione- dijo Lupin mirándo extrañamente a Hermione

.-Hasta luego- dijo el profesor Routh

Hermione salió muy apurada del despacho y fue rumbo a la dirección de McGonagall

.-Bueno y que le pasa a Hermione- dijo Lupin, con una cara de confundido

.-No se, esta mañana se ha estado comportando de una manera muy extraña - dijo Ron

.-Bueno Ron es que siempre la sacas de quicio- dijo Harry tranquilamente tomándo asiento en la mesa de Lupin

.-Creo que soy yo, dije algo que no debía- dijo Susan con una gran tristeza

.-No es tu culpa- dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron

.-En serio, no traten de hacerme sentirme bien- dijo Susan- bueno mejor me voy a seguir haciendo tour por Hogwarts antes de que se me acabe el tiempo

.-Espérame, yo te acompaño, no te vayas a perder - dijo Harry despidiéndose de todos para poder alcanzar a Susan

.-Como si se pudiera perder- murmuró el profesor James a Lupin

.-Bueno pues yo ya me voy, tal vez encuentre a Hermione en la biblioteca - dijo Ron

.-Adiós- dijeron ambos profesores

Ya que se fue Ron

.-Crees que Harry sospeche algo- dijo James volviendo a tomar su té

.-No lo se la verdad, pero sería muy duro en este momento si se enterara

.-Espero que ese momento llegue para volver a ser yo- dijo James un poco triste- a cambiado mucho

.-Si lo se pero creo que Harry se esta empezando a enamorar

.-¿De Susan March?- preguntó incrédulo James

.-Eres bueno ligando pero malo para darte cuenta si los demás están enamorados o no

.-Sabes Lupin, Susan se parece a ella

.-Si, se parece mucho a Anabel -dijo Lupin –maldito Voldemort, por que la mato

.-Tal vez ese era su destino al igual que al de Lily y James- dijo James fallándole la voz- sabes yo la amaba tanto que hubiera dado mi vida por ella.

.-Si lo sé y él también estaba enamorado de ella

.-Lo sé, pero si pudiera camibar el tiempo, sería otra cosa- dijo James

.-Exactamente

**AÑO: 1964**

.-James- gritaron al mismo tiempo Lupin y Sirius en medio del Bosque Prohibido

.-Lily- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Anabel- hace media hora que se acabó la clase

.-Pues tal vez están haciendo cosas...

.-Eres un ser primitivo que sólo piensa en eso - dijo Anabel con asco

.-O tal vez James se la secuestro- dijo Lupin

.-Imposible- dijo Anabel- saben que nadie puede salir de Hogwarts

.-Lo sabemos Anabel, lo decíamos de broma- dijo Sirius- todo te lo tomas en serio. Saben tengo hambre y no es por que me de miedo, pero vamonos de regreso- dijo Sirius

.-Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que aparezca Lily, además el ambiente se siente pesado, raro - dijo Anabel mirándo hacia todos los lados

.-Es porque hay un centauro delante de nosotros - dijo Lupin al ver a uno saliendo entre los árboles

.-Hola, quienes son ustedes- dijo el centauro

.-Me llamo Anabel Hartis

.-Yo me llamo Remus Lupin

.-Y yo como siempre Sirius Black

.-Me suena el nombre, me llamo Urick

.-Por que te suena mi nombre- preguntó Sirius sorprendido

.-Eres famoso en un futuro- dijo Urick

.-Y yo- dijo Anabel, soy famosa o no

.-Espérense- dijo Lupin- me dejan hablar, bueno y yo

.-No viene para predecir el futuro, algo raro esta pasando, lo siento en el aire, en la tierra en el agua, en la constelación, algo que jamás debió pasar- dijo Urick

.-¿Que es?-dijo Susan temblando de pies a cabeza

.-Lily y James están en un gran peligro- dijo con tristeza Urick

.-¿Por qué? – preguntó Sirius ya preocupado por su mejor amigo, su hermano, James

.-Voldemort el gran amo de las tinieblas, quiere matar a sus amigos Lily y James, al elegido para matarlo y al heredera de Gryffindor, en el tiempo que sus amigos fueron a parar - dijo Urick mirándo al cielo

.-Pero¿por qué¿Quién es ese Voldemort?- dijo Lupin

.-Si lo se pero no les puedo decir- dijo Urick

.-Y como los podemos salvar- dijeron nerviosos Anabel y Sirius al mismo tiempo

.-Pues viajando al 2005 por medio de un giratiempo- dijo Urick- es la única forma de salvarlos

.-Lo construiremos, con tal de salvarlos - dijo Sirius

.-Entonces me despido de ustedes y no pierdan el tiempo ya que es lo más valioso en esta vida - dijo Urick, dejando solos a Anabel, Sirius y Lupin

.-Vamonos rápidamente a la biblioteca- dijo Anabel alejándose el Bosque Prohibido

**AÑO: 2033**

A Robert, Melimé y Malfoy nos han dejado construir un giratiempo, y ¿como demonios se hace un giratiempo, bueno este se hace con polvos miy, los cuales se introducen en el reloj de arena que se utilizará. El reloj posee una manecilla con la cual esta hechizada para que se active el hechizo llamado Koper, el cual sirve para transportar cosas de un lugar a otro al tiempo cuando uno da la vuelta a la manecilla. Cuando esto sucede en combinación ocurre un proceso llamado comúnmente conocido como teletransportación. Nosotros casi lo tenemos terminado y lo único que nos faltaba era encontrar el hechizo Koper. Cuando tengamos el hechizo se lo daremos a la profesora Melanie, para que cheque que no haya ningún error. Si hubiera un error lo más probable es que la persona viaje en el tiempo sin elegir la época y puede quedarse para siempre ahí.

.-Maestra nos deja un momento para reunirnos en grupo- dijo una chica llamada Sbell de Gryffindor en la clase de Melanie

.-Si Sbell, pero con la condición que no hagan relajo- dijo Melanie-Fleur ven a mi escritorio quiero hablar contigo, los demás inicien por favor

.-Fleur tus calificaciones están muy bajas y vas a reprobar la materia, lo único que te podría salvar es el giratiempo¿qué te pasa, veo que hoy estás muy rara

.-Nada, no es nada- exclamó Fleur desviando la mirada hacia otro lado

.-Sabes, conocí muy bien a tu papá a tu mamá pues fui su maestra en el último curso. Tu mamá era muy inteligente, amigable y muy buena para crear hechizos, tu padre por el otro lado no le iba muy bien pero era un gran ser humano, en cambio tú Fleur...

.-Lo siento pero yo no soy como ellos- murmuró Fleur

.-Tú quieres ser más muggle que bruja

.-Si por mí fuera ya quisiera que me expulsaran de Hogwarts, quisiera recuperar la vida que tenía antes de conocer todo esto

.-Pero tienen un par de desventajas, y ser mago tiene muchas ventajas

.-Pero yo nací para ser muggle

.-Claro, haciéndome enojar crees que van a poderte expulsar

.-No lo hago a propósito - dijo Fleur alejándose de Melanie.

Melanie era una persona muy amable con todos, pero nadie todavía había creído que en su segundo año de dar clases se hubiera casado con Snape, aunque claro que él nunca cambió.

.-¿Que te dijo, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy al verla llegar a su lugar

.-Nada que a ti te interese gusano

.-Igualmente- exclamó Malfoy riéndose

.-Ah, este día es el peor y para acabar, me siento muy rara- dijo Fleur muy perturbada

.-¿Qué sientes?- preguntó preocupado Robert

.-Siento que algo va a pasar en muy poco tiempo

.-Y nosotros sabemos que siempre tus malos presentimientos siempre se vuelven realidad, Fleur, es bueno o muy malo- dijo Melimé

Siempre me pasa eso, siento malos o buenos presentimientos, los cuales siempre me advierten de cosas que me suelen pasar frecuentemente, pero ya estoy acostumbrada dicen que mi bisabuela los tenía

.-Bueno olvidemos eso por que tenemos que construir ese giratiempo- dijo Robert

Así paso todo el rato, Malfoy, Melimé y Robert hacían el trabajo mientras yo estaba muy ocupada arreglado una uña que se me había quebrado, bueno me la quebró la snitch en un partido de Quidditch. Soy buscadora y capitana del equipo, como lo fue mi padre. Mi hermano James es guardián pero nadie puede creer que la hermana menor entrene a su hermano mayor.

.-Oye Fleur, viendo que estas muy ocupada ayudándonos, puedes acompañar a Malfoy a la biblioteca para que busquen el libro correcto con el hechizo para que funcione- dijo Robert minutos después

.-Ok

.-Apúrate Potter que no tengo todo el día, además hay que terminarlo antes que todos- dijo Malfoy caminando rápido

.-Ya voy Malfoy

.-Del odio al amor sólo- dijo Robert

.-Es algo no muy improbable si odias muchísimo a esa persona, además por ejemplo, a nosotros nos ha funcionado, no somos polos opuestos y no nos odiamos- respondió Melanie sin dejar de escribir

.-Bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo, espero que Fleur se enamore alguna vez, tal vez eso la llegue a ablandar un poco a Margolee

.-Oye cállate- dijo Melimé- recuerda que tal vez desde el pasillo a muchos pasos lejos, venga y se enoje de veras Margolee por decirle así, le choca, ya sabes

.-Pero ella no esta aquí Melimé

.-Es verdad

.-Podemos llamarla como sus padres le pusieron

.-Margolee es un bonito nombre

.-Si pero a la patrona no le gusta ese nombre, se le hace horroroso

.-Bueno, es que cada nombre que hay, como el de Malfoy

.-Pobrecito de él

.-Bueno hay que encontrar rápido ese libro- dijo Malfoy ya en la biblioteca- sabes YO te quiero mucho

.-¿Perdón?- exclamó sorprendida Fleur al escuchar lo último.

.-Tengo que hacer esto- dijo Malfoy acercándose a Fleur para besarla

.-¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA!-gritó Fleur empujándolo

.-¿Por qué haces eso, sabes lo que siento por tí desde hace mucho- dijo Malfoy herido

.-Jamás andaré contigo, yo lo estoy esperando a él

.-Jamás llegará el príncipe azul con el que tanto sueñas, no sé por que sigues esperándolo si sabes que es una mentira total- dijo éste retirándose de la biblioteca

.-Por que me lo prometió y por que él me esta esperando desde hace tiempo- gritó enojada Fleur

.-¿Qué diablos pasa, sabe que en la biblioteca esta prohibido gritar?- dijo la señora Prince

.-Lo siento

.-En fin, en qué te puedo ayudar - dijo la bibliotecaria molesta -¿Qué libro buscas?

.-Necesito el libro donde esta el hechizo para hacer un giratiempo

.-Ese libro desapareció hace años, desapareció en 1964, es raro, en la época de tus abuelos, pero el libro nunca se ha vuelto a ver, nunca apareció

.-¿Y no la han encontrado aún?

.-Es lo más raro que me ha pasado en mi vida, pero tengo un hechizo que tiene el mismo efecto

.-¿Me lo podría enseñar?

.-Si claro está en este libro- dijo la señora Prince mientras bajaba un libro de la estantería, es muy corto pero aquí está- dijo entregándole el libro en la página donde estaba el hechizo

_Ab initio, ab absurdo, ad gloriam_

_A divinis, ad litteram, ad multos annos_

_Ad vitam aeternam, ad pedem litterae_

_Arriére -pensée, audi alteram partem_

_Auf Wiedersehen, hic et nunc, comme il faut, dolce vita_

_Sine die, up to date, volti subito_

--------------------------------------------------------

_Desde el inicio, por absurdo, por la gloria_

_En las cosas divinas, a la letra, por muchos años_

_Por la vida eterna, al pie de la letra_

_Pensamiento oculto, escucha la otra parte_

_Hasta la vista, aquí y ahora, como es debido, dulce vida_

_Sin fijar día, hasta la fecha, volved pronto_

--------------------------------------------------------

.-Es corto, pero es raro

.-Se dice que lo compuso Louisa Gryffindor, nieta de Godric Gryffindor en el año 1236, no era muy avanzado en ese entonces como el hechizo del giratiempo más moderno

.-Muchas gracias, me va a servir mucho- dijo Fleur tomando rápidamente el libro y corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor

"_¿Y si tomo algunas palabras y hago un hechizo?"_ se preguntó Fleur en la noche ya en el dormitorio

.-Oye Fleur, ahorita vuelvo, tengo que preguntar algo a Robert que está en la biblioteca todavía, así que te dejo- dijo Melimé saliendo del dormitorio

.-Ok

.-Espero que no hagas algo malo

.-Te lo juro- dijo Fleur poniendo una cara angelical _"Sólo haré un inofensivo hechizo" _pensó ésta

.-Fleur- se dijo a ella misma cuando se había ido Melimé- mucha surte

_Hic et nunc_

_comme il faut_

_potere_

_venire ad mihi_

_desde mihi vita pasada_

_arriére –pensée_

_audi alteram partem_

_ad multos annos_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Aquí y ahora_

_como es debido_

_poderes_

_vengan a mi_

_desde mi vida pasada_

_pensamiento oculto_

_escucha la otra parte_

_por muchos años_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Una ráfaga de viento entro de repente al cuarto la cuál sólo envolvía a Fleur. Empezó a escuchar cosas tan confusas

_Tengo que cumplir mi destino pero mi corazón dicta otra cosa…el sacrificio es la única manera de que podamos derrotarlos…ella estará lista, cuando sea el momento empezará todo…te amo y sabes que nos vamos a encontrar de nuevo…un Potter y uno de mi familia jamás estarán juntos…nuestro amor será fuerte…¿Estas lista?..lo estoy_

De repente sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, sintió como una daga entraba a su corazón aunque no hubiera ninguna daga en su pecho

…_Y un día llegará… cuando se haya realizado el sacrifico…nacida para ayudar al elegido a vencer al mago más poderoso… deberá cumplir su destino_

Sólo se vio una luz que iluminaba el lugar. Cuando se apagó esa luz, ya no había nadie en el dormitorio.

.-¿Cree que este bien?- dijo una voz juvenil masculina

.-Despertará de un momento a otro- respondió una voz anciana

.-Creo que ya lo esta haciendo- respondió una voz femenina

Fleur lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a una chica pelirroja que estaba muy pegada a su cara

.-¿Will¿Willermina Weasley?- preguntó débilmente Fleur tratando de adaptarse a la luz

.-Bienvenida al 2005- dijo Dumbledore hincándose a la derecha de la pelirroja, sonriéndole a una asustada y débil Fleur


End file.
